


Hurtful words

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Mikey & Raph 2018 [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Disaster Twins, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Hurt Michelangelo (TMNT), Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after sparring partner."When I am with my brother's, I just think about fighting you. And getting rid of them, so I can fight you again".Words can hurt and Mikey finds himself drifting into depression, he always thought he was important to his big brother. But how important was he really, if he cared about an paper Ninja more then him.Soon one of the bad guys sees an opportunity with the broken turtle.Can Raph and his brother's save their youngest, or is Mikey to far gone?
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo (TMNT), Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Mikey & Raph 2018 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Hurtful words

"When I am with my brother's, I just think about fighting you. And getting rid of them, so I can fight you again".

Mikey turned in his bed eyes gazing at the wall trying to block out the words, that had echoed in his head since earlier that day. He wasn't one to get jealous really he wasn't, but those words…it hurt.

Bad.

He had always considered him and Raph close, just as close as Leo and Donnie seemed to be. After all they were twins, the affection. The head pats and protectiveness had alot of times been directed at him.

But now.. 

It seemed like he was replaced.

Clenching his eyes shut an couple tears ran down his face, sniffling the turtle curled up against his pillow. Maybe he wasn't so important to Raph after all.

Unable to get sleep his mind overthinking Mikey quietly left his room, careful not to wake anybody up, but by the sounds of it. Somebody already was. 

Peaking into the training room Mikey's hewrt sank,Raph and Buddy where sparring something of which they were doing openly now since his brothers found them out.

He scrubbed at his eyes which still held hurt, he turned to go back to his room when

"Hey Mikey". Raph greeted. "Everything ok?. Your usually asleep by now".

Mikey turned to Raph who was coming out of the training room, towl and buddy in hand. He forced an smile even though buddy and Raph together made his heart hurt.

"Yeah". Mikey let out an fake laugh ribbing his neck. "Just couldn't get to sleep. So decided to come out here for abit".

The leader frowned eyes furrowinf in concern at the way his little brothers eyed were red rimmed, like he been crying".

"Mikey? Are you sure your ok?".

"I said I am fine!!".

The room was silent the leader blinking at the way Mikey snapped at him, the anger left him as soon as if came. His eyes suddenly tired. 

"Look I am just tired. I am going to bed". Mikey walked towards him rook. "See you in thr morning".

Leo and Donnie came out of their rooms as Mikey went by them, ignoring his two brothers who asked him what was that noise. He slammed his door shut prompting the 3 turtles to wince.

"What was that about?". Leo's muffled voicd came from the door. Mikey curled up under his covers, turning towars rhe wall.

"I have no idea". Raph's tone quiet. "Buddy and I were just doing our sparring session when Mikey came out here. Looked like he had been crying. I asked him if he was OK. And he snapped at me".

The muffled voices started to disappear as Mikey started to fall asleep, an couple tears ran down his cheeks before he submitted into slumber.


End file.
